Three Worlds Collide
by Molly Renata
Summary: If you had to defeat God, what would you do? Will the Eternal Sword be safe? AU, OC, spoilers.
1. Belief

- Three Worlds Collide: A Fanfic by Gyppy -

_**Timeline: **Based 1 year after Tales of Symphonia_

_**Summary:** If you had to defeat God, what would you do? Will the Eternal Sword be safe?_

_**Pairings:** LloydxColette, ZelosxSheena, GenisxPresea, KratosxRaine, StahnxRutee, KylexReala, JudasxReala, LonixNanaly, some OCxOC_

_**Author's Note:** There will be **spoilers**, though this is rather obvious. :p_

_This is an Author's Universe, as well as a crossover. Kratos didn't return to Derris-Kharlan, and a few other interesting tidbits can be noted. However, on the Tales of Destiny/2 side as well, there will be some AU; Judas, Nanaly and Harold didn't disappear when the timeline was restored (well, Nanaly is still the age she was ten years in the future...), the Swordians aren't silenced, and... well, you can tell it'll be AU by the fact that there's both KylexReala and JudasxReala. :p You'll see the meaning of this as you read the story._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tales series or Namco. All the original characters belong to me, however._

**abcba**

Chapter 1: Belief

**abcba**

"Well... we all have to die someday."

Lloyd Irving frowned as he observed the funeral that was taking place for his friend, Regal Bryant. The President of the Lezareno Company had been killed by a mysterious, blue-haired axe-wielder, not long after the worlds had been reunited.

"This... this doesn't make any sense!" Sheena Fujibayashi was in tears, her face in her hands. "Why... why did he have to die? He... he was such a nice person!"

Zelos Wilder, the ex-Chosen of Tethe'alla, tried to comfort Sheena as best he could. "We know who killed him! We can avenge his death. And don't worry... he'll live on, always, in our hearts."

"It's unfortunate this had to happen," Kratos Aurion, the ex-seraph of Cruxis, said quietly. "We simply must find and defeat this enemy..."

"He's too much of a threat," Raine Sage, Lloyd's teacher, said, looking at Kratos. "There's no way we can defeat this person. If he managed to defeat Regal..."

"..." Presea Combatir had nothing to say; it was obvious she had been close to Regal, but that was probably more because of her sister Alicia than anything else.

Genis Sage, Raine's little brother, was standing there, crying. He just wanted to pretend that none of this ever happened, that they hadn't been visited by such an ominous threat...

"It'll be okay... it'll be okay..." Colette Brunel, Lloyd's closest childhood friend, kept telling herself. "...Everything will be just fine..."

"Hmph... could Barbatos have reached this world as well? And if so, why is he back? We killed him in front of the Eye of Atamoni at Dycroft... I witnessed it with my own two eyes! I was there to sacrifice my Swordian, and nothing else..."

The new, deep voice shocked everyone. Lloyd and Colette looked back, confused.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just talking to myself." A masked boy of around sixteen, with short, unkempt-looking black hair and purple eyes, stepped closer to the scene. As Lloyd got a good look at the boy, he noticed that he wore black clothing, with intricate designs of pastel blue, and pink frills on his sleeves.

"Where did you come from?" Lloyd asked, tilting his head. "And what is the 'Eye of Atamoni'? 'Dycroft'? And what's a 'Swordian'? Do you perhaps know the name of the villain who killed Regal?"

"Hmph..." The masked boy smirked, stepping a little closer to Lloyd, which made the young man uneasy. "I'm Judas, from Ertheria. You've probably never heard of that world. I'll explain everything to you later."

"Um... okay..." Lloyd nodded, still confused.

"You said you were from Ertheria?" Kratos seemed interested as he turned around. "And you said you had a Swordian? Were you one of the heroes that saved the world?"

"Yes and no," Judas said. "I was originally a traitor, the well-known Leon Magnus, master swordsman of Seinegald. I was brought back to life eighteen years after my untimely death by a woman named Elraine, who was a creation of the false goddess Fortuna. My nephew's close friend, Reala, was also created by Fortuna, but... she's a human now."

"You're Leon?" Kratos looked intrigued. "So you're the infamous traitor that betrayed Stahn Aileron and his team of Swordian masters?"

"Yes, I am Leon," Judas said. "My real name is Emilio Katrea, the brother of Rutee Katrea, master of Atwight. And my nephew... he is the son of Stahn and Rutee, Kyle Dunamis."

"Waitaminute," Lloyd said. "Dad said that Stahn's last name was Aileron. Why, then, is Kyle's last name Dunamis, if he's Stahn's son?"

"You've learned your family tree well, Lloyd," Raine observed.

"Because Kyle was raised at an orphanage," Judas explained. "The Dunamis orphanage, in the village of Cresta in Seinegald. It lies east of what's left of Darilsheid, the capital city of Seinegald."

"I see..." Lloyd nodded, still a little confused. "Well, I'm not interested in the geography of your world, but... why exactly are you here?"

"I was brought here by someone named Andrew Hurricana," Judas said. "He said that there was a great threat about to descend upon your world... I'm personally thinking Fortuna has returned."

"And so, do you know anything about Regal's killer?" Kratos asked.

Judas stayed quiet, hanging his head slightly.

"Well? Do you?" Lloyd was impatient.

"...Barbatos Goetia..." Judas' voice was quiet and hesitant. "The same man... who killed Stahn... in a previous timeline... Kyle's arch-rival... though Kyle, unfortunately, knows no more of him..." he spoke up a little. "...due to the restoration of the timeline with the defeating of Fortuna, Kyle's memories of the time before the restoration are gone, as are his friend Loni's... Reala and I are the only ones with memories, at least as far as I know..."

"Waitaminute," Lloyd said. "If you were resurrected by Elraine, and Elraine was erased along with the timeline... wouldn't you have been erased as well?"

Raine nodded. "It would create a paradox."

"Andrew told me he brought me back," Judas said. "I'm not sure exactly how, as Elraine was the only one resembling a human that had the ability to bring people back from the dead... the details are rather fuzzy. I'm sorry I couldn't explain further."

"It's fine," Kratos said. "I would just like to know where your nephew is."

"My nephew?" Judas nodded. "I wonder where he is as well-"

He was cut off when he heard a sudden cry of, "Reala, don't touch me there! Hey! That tickles!!!"

The masked swordsman sweatdropped, turning around. "I'm sorry to interrupt your funeral, but there he is. My nephew, Kyle Dunamis, his girlfriend, Reala, and his adopted brother, Loni Dunamis."

A blond-haired, blue-eyed boy was laying on the ground, with a brown-haired girl wearing a pink dress on top of him. She was evidently tickling him. A man with silver hair and eyes, as well as darkened skin, was standing there, sweatdropping at the scene.

"So the kid's your nephew?" Lloyd observed, looking at the two on the ground. "He looks like he's only about a year younger than you are..."

"Yes," Judas said. "And physically, Reala is just as old as me."

"Oi, Kyle!" the silver-haired man said. "Stop playing around here! Judas is waiting for us!"

"Sorry, Loni!" The boy named Kyle threw the girl off of himself and stood up, turning to face Judas. "I'm sorry about that, Judas."

"It's fine, Kyle," Judas said. "But you seriously need to stop playing with Reala so much."

"But I _love_ her," Kyle said, looking annoyed. "I _should_ play with her more."

Judas sighed. "Urgh..."

Reala stood up. "I'm sorry, Judas..."

"Heh... it's okay." Judas smiled at Reala.

Reala simply smiled back, and the two shared eye contact for a moment before both looked away.

"Hey, you have a thing for her don't you!?" Kyle looked mad.

"It's nothing," Judas lied.

Kyle nodded, evidently not noticing. "Well then, sorry for accusing you."

Kratos cleared his throat. "I believe we should be going on with this funeral..."

"Yes," Judas said. "I'm... sorry to interrupt."

"You can attend if you like," Lloyd said.

Judas nodded. "...Thank you."

_Author's Note: This concludes the first chapter. I might continue this fanfic, I might not. But read and enjoy!_


	2. Elraine's Return

- Three Worlds Collide: A Fanfic by Gyppy -

_**Timeline: **Based 1 year after Tales of Symphonia_

_**Summary:** If you had to defeat God, what would you do? Will the Eternal Sword be safe?_

_**Pairings:** LloydxColette, ZelosxSheena, GenisxPresea, KratosxRaine, StahnxRutee, KylexReala, JudasxReala, LonixNanaly, some OCxOC_

_**Author's Note:** There will be **spoilers**, though this is rather obvious. :p_

_This is an Author's Universe, as well as a crossover. Kratos didn't return to Derris-Kharlan, and a few other interesting tidbits can be noted. However, on the Tales of Destiny/2 side as well, there will be some AU; Judas, Nanaly and Harold didn't disappear when the timeline was restored (well, Nanaly is still the age she was ten years in the future...), the Swordians aren't silenced, and... well, you can tell it'll be AU by the fact that there's both KylexReala and JudasxReala. :p You'll see the meaning of this as you read the story._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tales series or Namco. All the original characters belong to me, however._

**abcba**

Chapter 2: Elraine's Return

**abcba**

Standing before the altar in the Temple of Darkness in Tethe'alla was a woman with long, braided brown hair and similarly-colored eyes, wearing long white robes. Next to her, there was a mysterious black-masked figure, with long, wavy blue hair and darkened skin.

"Barbatos," the woman said, looking at her acquaintance. "It's time for you to bring to an end the reign of the Eternal Swordsman. Bring the Eternal Sword to me, Fortuna the Goddess will be quite willing to use it."

The man standing beside her nodded. "In Fortuna's name, I will bring you the Eternal Sword, as well as Lloyd's head."

"Hmph..." The woman looked away as her companion left. "I bet that stinking traitor Judas... no, Leon Magnus, will stand in my way again. Thankfully, Kyle has no memories of before the timeline was restored... he's about as good as nothing. And none of Lloyd's friends will know what hit them..."

**abcba**

"So Reala once had the power to change the timeline?" Lloyd nodded along, looking at the girl.

"Yes, back when she was still a holy maiden," Judas said. "Kyle doesn't remember any of it, obviously, but..."

"Then that means she once had the same power as the Eternal Sword," Lloyd said, awed. "And the Eternal Sword..."

"Is in danger," Judas said. "No doubt if Barbatos is here, Elraine is here as well... and Fortuna with them."

"But the Eternal Sword will only listen to its rightful wielder," Kratos said. "How will they even get their hands on it?"

"Fortuna is a goddess," Judas said. "Obviously a deity is far higher than a Summon Spirit, yes?"

Reala nodded. "Fortuna's power is beyond your comprehension. Kyle was barely able to defeat her."

"Damn..." Lloyd looked annoyed. "How are we going to defeat her?"

"Kyle was my chosen hero," Reala said. "Along with you, he will be able to defeat her, even with the Eternal Sword..."

"She won't get the Eternal Sword," Lloyd said. "Even if they send Barbatos and Elraine after me, I won't let them!!!"

"You're a strong man, Lloyd," Judas said, smirking slightly. "Your angelic powers will also help."

Lloyd nodded. "Ah, yes... I almost forgot."

"I must tell Kyle," Judas said. "It would be rather unfortunate if he stayed ignorant of the situation."

"Yes, that would be a wise decision," Kratos said.

**abcba**

Somewhere far from Symphonia or Ertheria, three people sat in what seemed like a council room. One was a young man of around eighteen, with long, silver hair, midnight blue eyes, and feline ears and tail, wearing a black robe with silver and gold lining. The second was a young woman of perhaps twenty, with long brown hair and similarly-colored eyes, wearing blue and white armor. The third was a boy of perhaps seventeen, with long, spiky, teal-colored hair and carbon-black eyes, bearing rather mundane-looking clothing.

"So, this is the outcome of the Ae'ther Wars." The silver-haired man looked at the boy with spiky hair. "Hugo, be careful."

"Something tells me we've been betrayed, Andrew," the one named Hugo said. "And it wasn't one of the hurricane spirits either. Most likely another one of those damned nor'easters..."

"I'd be willing to bet it was a tornado spirit," the woman said, looking at Hugo. "Nor'easters are usually faithful. But God knows what a tornado spirit would do..."

"I agree with Kanari," Andrew said. "Tornado spirits are far more free-spirited than nor'easters or hurricanes. It'd be rather unfortunate, though..."

"You're only agreeing with her because you like her," Hugo muttered.

"Urgh..." Kanari growled slightly. "Let's just all go to Symphonia, the three of us."

"Hugo stays here," Andrew said. "I don't want my little brother getting hurt."

"Okay," Hugo said. "I'll go along with that. I'll find out who betrayed us..."

"Spiritline Thaiane will protect you," Andrew said. "You know how much that Diana loves you..."

Hugo sweatdropped. "Yes, yes, I know..."

And with that, Andrew and Kanari disappeared.

"Hmph..." Hugo looked away. "One of these days they're gonna get their kid in trouble."

**abcba**

Some time later, Judas, Kyle and Reala were standing at the beach just outside of Izoold.

"I rather enjoy those Rheaird airships," Kyle said, smiling. "They're so cool."

"Yeah," Judas agreed. "So apparently they work on mana energy? Sheena has pacts with the Summon Spirits of both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, so..."

"Yes, that makes sense," Kyle said. "Kind of interesting. Didn't Kratos call them 'magitechnology'?"

Judas nodded. "I wonder if it's anything like the technology we've developed on Ertheria with lens."

"Speaking of lens, I wonder how the Swordians are doing?" Kyle looked at Judas.

"Well, I can check on one of them," Judas said with a smirk. Then, he looked down and drew one of his swords. "How are you doing, Chal?"

_'I'm doing just fine, young master,'_ the Swordian replied, a 'smile' filling its aura. _'I see your nephew seems to have taken quite a liking to me.'_

"Yeah, well, he likes Dimlos more," Judas said.

_'But that's obvious,'_ Chaltier said. _'It's his father's Swordian.'_

Judas nodded. "Hmm... wonder what he thinks of Atwight..."

"Judas..." Kyle smiled at his uncle, knowing the older boy was happy just speaking with the Swordian. "It's good to see you so happy. I wish I could make you happier..."

"..." Judas seemed almost hesitant to say any more, but he managed to speak up. "There is one thing you could do to make me happier."

"What's that?" Kyle asked.

"...Reala..." Judas looked away slightly.

"Reala...?" Kyle nodded slightly. "I... understand you love her, but... she's mine, okay?"

"I don't have to have her all the time," Judas said.

Kyle nodded again. "Mm-hm. I'll think about it."

"Kyle, let him be," Reala said. "He's older than you, and you should respect that fact."

"Hn." Kyle looked off somewhere. "It's... okay with me. As long as you don't steal her from me, Judas."

"I would never dream of doing that to my nephew," Judas said, smirking and gazing at the darkened sky.

"Kyle, Judas, thank you," Reala said, smiling. "You're... both such wonderful people."

"You're even more wonderful," Kyle said, smiling back and embracing Reala.

"Yes, the sky is quite beautiful tonight," Reala said. "But... not as beautiful as me... isn't that what you always say?" she giggled.

"Yeah," Kyle said. "Thank you so much for being there for me..."

"Anytime..." Reala nodded.

Judas, of course, was in his own little world. "The sky is beautiful tonight... Can you see it, Rutee? Father?... Mother...?"

**abcba**

_Author's Note: I may not continue Symphonia's Destiny due to this fic. XD_


	3. New Allies and a New Foe

- Three Worlds Collide: A Fanfic by Gyppy -

_**Timeline: **Based 1 year after Tales of Symphonia_

_**Summary:** If you had to defeat God, what would you do? Will the Eternal Sword be safe?_

_**Pairings:** LloydxColette, ZelosxSheena, GenisxPresea, KratosxRaine, StahnxRutee, KylexReala, JudasxReala, LonixNanaly, some OCxOC_

_**Author's Note:** There will be **spoilers**, though this is rather obvious. :p_

_This is an Author's Universe, as well as a crossover. Kratos didn't return to Derris-Kharlan, and a few other interesting tidbits can be noted. However, on the Tales of Destiny/2 side as well, there will be some AU; Judas, Nanaly and Harold didn't disappear when the timeline was restored (well, Nanaly is still the age she was ten years in the future...), the Swordians aren't silenced, and... well, you can tell it'll be AU by the fact that there's both KylexReala and JudasxReala. :p You'll see the meaning of this as you read the story._

_I have recently decided on another pairing that will be in this fanfic; it's up to you to guess who it's going to be, but it's between two of the Swordians. ;)_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tales series or Namco. All the original characters belong to me, however._

**abcba**

Chapter 3: New Allies and a New Foe

**abcba**

The air was deathly quiet the next morning in Izoold. The wind off the beach was light, which quite surprised everyone in the small village, and no animals were making noise. It was as if a storm was coming, but the sky in all directions was clear, and the air was dry.

Lloyd was standing at the beachfront in the village, confused. "Why is the air so quiet? It's... not like Izoold to be so quiet... even the seagulls are silent."

"The sound of the waves is barely audible too," Colette said, walking up behind Lloyd. "It... doesn't make any sense."

Judas, who was sitting at the entrance to the inn, sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Why is that?" Kratos, who was standing next to Judas, asked.

"Something's coming..." Judas whispered, mostly to himself. "Something deadly... powerful... I... don't know what it is, though."

"Could it be Barbatos?" Raine, exiting the inn, suggested.

"Hmph..." Judas looked away. "Highly unlikely. Even if he is alive, why would he attack Izoold?"

"Because we're here," Kyle said, stepping out of the inn as well. "Wasn't he the one that killed Regal?"

"Yes, and..." Judas hung his head a little. _He was also the one that killed your father, Kyle..._

"Something wrong, Judas?" Kyle asked.

"It's... nothing," the masked swordsman muttered. "Just... thinking of another of Barbatos' atrocities..."

Kyle looked over to see Zelos and Loni chatting. "Looks like they've become friends."

"Yeah," Judas agreed. "Could be because they're both perverts."

"Oh, geez..." Lloyd, who had evidently heard that, smacked his forehead. "I wonder how bad Loni is...?"

Just then, the sky began to darken. Judas looked up at the sky suspiciously.

"Yep, it's Barbatos alright."

And much to the surprise of the Symphonians, the evil-looking, blue-haired man appeared right there, out of absolutely nowhere.

"Ah, so we meet again, Kyle Dunamis," Barbatos said, looking at Kyle.

"The hell are you talking about?" Kyle looked confused. "You sound like you absolutely hate me or something..."

"He does," Judas said, standing and drawing his swords. "He hates you because you tried to stop him..."

"I did?" Kyle looked even more confused.

"I'll explain later," Judas said. "For now..." he started focusing. "Let's take this guy out!"

Lloyd looked at Judas, surprised. _How is he able to...?_

But Lloyd wasn't able to finish his thoughts before Judas unleashed an attack. "_Prism Flasher!_"

Several shining, prismic swords of light fell from the sky, in an attack that looked very familiar to Lloyd, somehow. The attack struck Barbatos, knocking him back briefly.

"I'll help," Kyle said, drawing his sword. "_Flame Drive!_"

Three fireballs targeted Barbatos and struck him, but had little effect.

_And now Kyle's able to use magic as well...?_ Lloyd was confused.

Of course, Kratos seemed interested as well. _Kyle isn't a Swordian master or a half-elf... how is he supposed to use magic?_

"Elraine is an incompetent fool sometimes..." Barbatos muttered, raising his axe. "I don't even know why I still listen to her..."

"You just want to kill people on your own," Judas said. "And besides, it wasn't Elraine that resurrected me this time."

"Oh?" Barbatos seemed interested, but then began to charge. "HUREAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Judas dodged the blow swiftly, but Kyle was struck and knocked back.

"Kyle! Are you okay?" Judas looked at Kyle, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm... fine," Kyle said, managing to pick himself up. "But damn, that hurt..."

"You're not fine," Judas said. "You're bleeding."

"I am...?" Kyle looked confused, looking down. Then, he realized that there was a gaping hole in his abdomen. "Aah..."

"Damn..." Judas muttered. "He can't even feel the pain... he's gonna die for sure..."

"Not if I help," a new voice suddenly stated.

"Huh?" Judas looked up, confused. Barbatos, as well, looked up, but merely growled.

"Kyle! You'll make it!" a female voice said, as a woman with long brown hair charged out of the shadows.

Kyle's wound was suddenly healed, and not a drop of blood remained. "What in Atamoni's name...?"

A man with silver hair appeared. "Be careful, everyone!" He drew a scythe and slashed at Barbatos, who was, surprisingly, knocked back.

"Gah... You pathetic humans!" Barbatos growled. "I will kill you! Every single last one of you!!!"

He started shimmering with a black aura, and then started glowing.

"GENOCIDE BRAVER!!!"

A massive stream of what looked like fire shot out at the newcomers, who were completely unaffected.

"Hah..." The man grinned. "You've faced a foe stronger than yourself, Barbatos. You can't win now."

Barbatos disappeared, evidently defeated.

"Hmph... retreating like that." Judas looked mad. "He truly is pathetic."

Out of the shadows, two new figures appeared, both female. One had long, flame-red hair tied back on either side, and the other had short pink hair.

"Who are you...?" Kyle looked confused.

"I've never seen them before," Loni said.

"Oh, yes you have," the pink-haired woman said. "Surely you can't forget the great scientist Harold Belserius, the one who created the Swordians?"

"Harold!" Judas looked ecstatic. "It's good to see you again! I missed you..."

"Don't get all mushy," the woman named Harold said. "I know you're actually in love with another girl." She winked.

"I wasn't implying I was in love with you," Judas muttered. "I was merely saying it was good to see a friend again."

"Uh-huh." The girl with red hair seemed to not believe what Judas was saying.

"No, he's telling the truth," Harold said. "He considers me a friend, but he's not _that_ close to me... yet."

"How could I fall in love with a slut like you?" Judas looked mad.

Harold glared at Judas. "I'm not a slut! How dare you call me such a terrible thing! _Embrace End!_"

Judas was frozen solid by a massive chunk of ice that fell on him from the sky.

"Uh... yeah." Loni sweatdropped. "I see you two are getting along well."

"Oh, Loni!" The girl with red hair rushed over to Loni, practically glomping him. "It's so good to see you again! I missed you... I was hoping you'd come visit me in the new timeline!"

Loni sweatdropped again. "Who _are_ you?"

The girl let go of Loni, grinning. "Nanaly Fletch. I'd almost forgotten that your memories of the previous timeline were erased."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Loni looked confused.

"I'll explain later," Nanaly said. "For now, it's good to see you!"

"...You have a crush on me, don't you..."

**abcba**

_Author's Note: What I put in there **could** be interpreted as JudasxHarold, but I'm not intending to put that pairing into my fic. Unless the readers request it. ;)_


End file.
